The perfect date!
by PrettyDemonSumiere
Summary: Shizou is doing his usaul chase after Izaya ,that's until Izaya tells him that he will participate in a Blindate! Shizou doesn't want to go ,but he's interested in who the mystery person might be. Will he find true love or make thing complicated? Contains some fluff.Read please!


**The Perfect Date!**

**Shizou was running after Izaya for the fifth time today. Shizou then picked up a convenience store can and threw it at Izaya. Too bad for Shizou, it didn't hit him. "Dammit Izaya!Why can't you stay out of Ikebukoro? , Shizou shouted at the top of his lungs. "Here you are chasing me when I'm trying to give you a Proposition. How mean Shizou-Chan! "Izaya said sarcastically.**

**"What the hell do you want? This better be damn important!" Shizou said in a huff. Izaya then walks over to Shizou, gives him a piece of paper, then skips away hoping he would not follow.**

_Congrats!_

_You have been selected for a blind date! Tomorrow you will go to Russia Sushi at 3pm and meet Sweetie97. Don't leave her hanging!_

_-Dates4uwebsite_

**"Dammit! Fine I'll go along with your little game Izaya. But I won't like It.", he said. He then punched a hole in a nearby building then walked off.**

**_********The next day*******_**

**_The next day soon came as quickly as the other day ended for the blind date. Shizou slowly walks up to Russia Sushi. Simone was passing out coupons for his sushi. "Come eat my sushi! It good! It cheap!" he yelled. "I'll take you up on that offer for once. "Shizou said looking to the side. A big smile formed on Simone's face. He then ushered Shizou inside._**

**_"So what bring to Russia Sushi?" he asked with a curious face. Shizou hesitated for a moment. "I'm on a….blind date." he said quietly. "Ah! She too!" he says while he points to a girl holding a menu to her face. Shizou then walks to her table. "Hey are you that...Sweetie97?" he asked. "Yes. Are you Angermangement104?" she asked right back. "I guess…" he said. The girl puts the menu down and smiles._**

**_"I'm Anri Sonohara and it's nice to meet you! And you are? "She said with a smile." "Shizou Heiwajima. So…" he said looking off to the side. "That's a wonderful name! So tell me about yourself. , she said while gesturing him to sit down. Shizou then takes a seat. "Well I'm 19 years old and I and I have a brother named Yuhei." he said bluntly. "Yuhei? Yuhei Heiwajima the famous actor!" Anri said super excited. "yeah.", he responded back. "You're so lucky! I wish I had a famous sibling like you. But I'm an only child. As you know I'm 18. I love cooking and singing." she said cheerfully. Simone walks to their table._**

**_"Try my ketchup and fries sushi! It good! ", Simone said with a big smile. "Why the hell would you put that in sushi?" he asked in disgust. Anri takes two off the tray then gives one to Shizou. "Let's try it! What do you say?" she says. "Alright.", he says. He takes it from her hand and then pops it in his mouth. Anri then goes and does the same. They gave each other a look and ran out the restaurant. Once outside they found the nearest trash and they each spat it out._**

**_"Yuck! That was disgusting! ", Anri said feeling faint. "What the hell? Is he trying to kill us?That stuff tastes like shit! Want to get some ramen at a convenience store?" he asked. "After all there's no way you can mess that up.", she said. Shizou began to laugh. Not one of his crazy laughs, but the "I'm going to roll my ass on the floor because it's that damn funny" laugh. Shizou then smiles at Anri._**

**_"Let's get ice cream! 'Anri says as she holds her hand out towards Shizou. Anri grabs his hand and they walk off. A few streets down were an ice cream vendor so they decide to stop there. Shizou went to get the ice cream while Anri sat at a nearby bench. "One chocolate .Um, what do you want?" He says looking back at Anri. "Um …vanilla!" she said. "And a vanilla." he said looking back at the vendor guy. "Here you are!" the man said. He then pays for the ice cream. Shizou walks over to where Anri was sitting. He hands her the cone and sits down with his. "Thank you so much! So … um what flavor you get?" she asked._**

**_"Chocolate..." he said. At that moment Anri went and licked the dripping chocolate from the cone. She then licks her lips. "It's most definitely chocolate," she says with a smile. Shizou then goes and takes a bite of her vanilla ice cream. "Tastes good…" he said. Ice cream had dripped down his lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, she placed her lips on top of his then she sweetly kissed him. She then pulled away from his lips. "I didn't know ice cream could taste that good._**

**_Shizou was speechless. He didn't believe what had just happen. Slowly a smile spread across his face. He then pulls her into a deep sensual embrace and picks up where she left off. He could taste the vanilla ice cream. It lasted for what seemed forever. "You didn't have to get ice cream so you could have an excuse to kiss me. " I know but it makes your kisses sweeter.' she said she then placed her hands on chest then looks up into his eyes. He then kisses her head and smiles, "Like hell they are." he said. Anri then looks at the sunset. "Wow. It's getting late." she said nervously. "Want me to walk you home?" he asks. 'I'd love it if you do!" she says with a smile. As they pass by the Russia Sushi, they saw a man arguing with Simone. Hey! You said there was a girl waiting for me here for date. "I'm Agermngement104! Masaomi yelled. "But girl not here..." Simone responded._**

**_"Crap.", Shizou said under his breath._** Izaya tricked me. Damn! I knew it was too good to true.** "Wait! Girl is here! She's there!" Simone said. The man ran over to Anri. "Are you sweetie97? "Misaim asked. "Yes…" she answered back. "I'm glad I found you. I'm Masaomi Kida... Nice to meet you-", he said. "Anri..." she said back. "Anri! What a pretty name for a pretty girl." he said examining her. He grabs her hand. Anri turns her face towards a walking Shizou then looks at the other guy. Shizou crosses the street. Anri looks at the guy once more. "I'm sorry but…I can't go out with you." she said while quickly bowing her head and running towards Shizou. She begins to call out to him. Anri then crosses the street. The walk sign turned from walk to don't walk in a blink of an eye.**

**"Shizou! Shizou wait!", Anri called looks at the girl then the light. "Little girl watch out!", Simone yells at her. Shizou turns to see Anri about to get hit with a passing truck. Anri turned around to see the truck coming and screamed. Shizou then grabs a street light and tears it out the ground. He then runs up to the truck and hits it with the street light making the truck and the driver fly in the sky. Anri looks up at Shizou and smiles. Shizou also does the same. They both then hurried to the other side of the street.**

**"Thank you for saving Me.", she says as she looks up at him. "No big deal. I would do that for anyone important to me.", he said. Anri was truly stunned. "I'm important to you?", she asked in awe. "Yes you are. But next time look both ways.", he says as he flicks her forehead. "Ok I promise. Y'know I want to keep doing this.", Anri said. "You mean getting hit by trucks?", Shizou asked in a confused state.** **Anri laughs then looks at him. "I mean the dates. I want to….I want to remember them. And us. I never want to be away from you. I love you too much." she said softly. "I can't believe I'm saying … I promise...Thank but…Izya if you set one damn foot in Ikebukuro, I will kick your ass!", Shizou thought.**

**He then pulls her into a kiss neither of them, Anri or Shizou, wanting to pull apart! They thought this was truly… the perfect date.**

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**Anri: I hope that you enjoyed our story. I would be grateful if you would review.**

**Shizou: Review …or something (Looks around then looks back at you).**

**Masaomi: Where is my date?I want my date!**


End file.
